Why the Gods Choose Mortals
by Chesty's Superbest Friend
Summary: What is it that draws immortals to us? What are we worth to them? We do not cost much. What is it that they come for? Our beauty? Our compassion? Our intelligance? A short story about three demi gods and how their parents met


**A.N. What? Another story? From me? Shoot. Yes! This is just a story about how 3 demi-gods and how their parents met. Hope you enjoy!**

**And if you haven't read my flowers for the dead, go ahead and do that too.**

**Disclaimer: I, Aces and Eights, do not own Percy Jackson**

* * *

**Why the Gods Choose Mortals**

What is it about us that catches an immortal's eye? We have nothing to offer them, yet still they come. What is it that makes them almost start wars over us? Us mere _mortals _in their eyes? We are nothing compared to them. But still, they come to us.

Is it our kindness? Our compassion?

_She was standing by shore, throwing away all the trash that has polluted it. Once she was finished, she felt another presence materialize behind her._

"_Hello," a man said to her. He was an attractive man with laugh lines around his emerald green eyes. He wore fisherman clothes and had a scraggly black beard._

"_Hello," she said back nervously._

"_My, the sea is beautiful, isn't it?" He looked out to it, just as the woman was before._

_She smiled at the stranger. "Very. It's so peaceful. And blue." And no more trash was upon it._

_He laughed. "Yes. Very blue."_

_He went closer to the woman. She shifted, a little uncomfortable by his close proximity._

"_Do not be afraid. I will not hurt you."_

"_That wasn't why I was moving away."_

_He laughed at her again._

_She smiled at him. "I'm Sally."_

"_Poseidon."_

"_Like the God of the Sea?"_

"_Exactly like."_

We are not as powerful as the gods. We are weaklings in their eyes. Or are we? They are willing to ruin many things just so they may meet us. Speak to us. Love us.

What are we worth to them? We do not cost much. What is it that they come for?

Our beauty? Our determination?

_She was on her way to a friends birthday party. She was about to cross the street when she was ran into._

"_Whoa!" the man exclaimed. He shook his head. He was a very attractive looking man, nice hair and a mischievous baby face. He was in a track suit and seemed to be in a hurry._

"_Sorry!" the woman exclaimed as she helped him up. Once he was on his feet, it was like he hadn't noticed her before, and now he had. He looked at her in surprise and with a look of slight desire. The woman squirmed under his gaze._

"_That's all right. I wasn't looking." He stared at her some more. She either wanted to get out of here or talk to him some more._

_He saved her the trouble. He glared at his…phone and told it to shut up._

_The woman looked at him questioningly. "Did you just tell a silent phone to 'shut up?'"_

_He smirked. "Oh, it's not a silent phone."_

_She was very confused. And uncomfortable. "Well…I have to go - "_

"_Yes. Yes, me too." He continued to look at her._

"_Um…"_

"_Would you like to go out sometime?" he asked her. He then smacked his phone._

"_Sure." And she did. He may be strange, but she was intrigued and entranced by him. It was kinda hard to say 'no.' Even if he did just hit his phone for no apparent reason. She smiled at him. "I'm May."_

"_I'm Hermes."_

"_Like the God."_

_He grinned. "Yes. Like the great God Hermes."_

"_I didn't say _great._"_

_He looked at her for a moment longer. Then he started to yell at his phone again. It sounded like it sniggered at him, but that would be impossible. Phones can't mock people._

_Yeah, good choice, May. Choose the crazy guy._

What is it that the Gods see in us? They have all the power in the world, and yet they waste it on us.

But what if that isn't the reason? To most other animals, we are vile creatures that just take and take and take and give nothing back. We are like a virus to most creatures.

But the Gods choose us still. Is it because we are intelligent? Or maybe a little crazy?

_He was walking through the building, trying to get to his work station, thinking he would have it to himself since no one was supposed to be there in the first place._

_But he was wrong. There was a person there. A very beautiful woman was bent over one of his inventions._

"_Um, excuse me, but what are you doing here? I thought it was closed," he asked the woman. She leaned back up and fixed him with a stormy cold gaze._

"_If it's closed, why are you here?" The man blushed. The woman went back to studying his invention. He wanted to leave her alone, let her look at it. But then she started to tinker with it._

"_Hey, what are you doing?" he asked. He walked up to see what she was doing._

_She didn't answer him just continued to work. He started to study it. "Wait…" she paused what she was doing. "Shouldn't that go there?" he pointed out._

_She actually had a small smile grace her features. "Yes, but this has to go here first for it to work," she pointed out._

"_But that's not how I want it to work."_

"_Oh?" She seemed genuinely surprised._

_He picked it up gently and started to work on it. After a couple of hours of him working and the woman watching (which made him only a little uncomfortable) he finally stopped messing with it and held it out to her._

"_This goes here, and it shoots out this way, not that way. That way, it takes people by surprise." He grinned at his work of art._

_She admired it. "Very good. This is a very deadly contraption."_

_He shrugged. "I was just seeing if it would work. I guess it does. We can get a rid of it, if you want." He reached out for it again, but she held it out of reach._

"_That's all right. I think I could use this."_

_His eyes widened, but he didn't ask what she could use it for. She smiled at him again._

"_You are very smart. What is your name, my young inventor?"_

"_Frederick."_

"_I'm Athena."_

"_As in the great Goddess?"_

"_Yes, as in the great Goddess Athena."_

Gods can have many reasons for choosing mortals to love for themselves, but still I must ask, why? Is it because we are built in the Gods' image? So we remind them of themselves?

And we all know how much the Gods love themselves.


End file.
